farthestextremefandomcom-20200215-history
No
"No" is used known to be as the choice to negate something, it's probably synonymous of "disagree, refuse, and deny". Usage The word "no" is used to be like you're denying people, and even you're denying everything. For example, you're denying that you're ignorantLearn yourself on how to be ignorant in every subject. Video(Made by Sciencephile the AI): . Every time you say "no", you are increasing your skill on how to say "no". In other words, no... Don't do that. Don't do that means that you shouldn't do that... In the other "no", probably something that the things would have. Not rhymes with "Nut" or "Hut". Want to repeat "no" again? You kept saying "Dord", no it's not... It's a fucking ghost word from Meriam-Webster. Which means an error or some stuff. Tell that to Merriam-Webster if the word "Dord" exist, they kept saying "no" in general, but at the secret thing or for the subliminal message. They say "yes". It exists just only Merriam-Webster's dictionary. Merriam-Webster Dictionary Merriam-Webster companies have given us all of their dictionaries for its own sake for money. What it gives us are just nothing but to read and learn from their dictionaries. What is all about theirs? It gives no shit when it comes to that. Only their significance of the usage of "Dord" can be hidden and remains a mystery. Communism and Fascism "no"! You're here from "Nothing " right? The biased pieces of information and so on will still be found on every ideology's insights. And people seldom will find the truth about them. Communism is on the far left or the Anarchism is on the farthest left while National Socialism is on the far right and so does the Fascism, the farthest of the right wing ideology. Most of you think that Political Correctness has gone mad , it's actually it is. The censorships on the radical left will actually never, ever gonna stop and continually do it. Most people who are left will say "no". Flat Earth The Flat-Earthers always know how to say "no" in every Global-Earth stuff. It's everywhere that even it's spreading like a plague. Every Flat-earther is just only known on how to be ignorant even of their brain. What's next is that they also don't know about common sense and about anything. You wanna go debate with the Flat Earthers? That would be epic if debating with you the Flat Earthers. Anything based on the topic. On-topic or Off-topic, you can still debate them enough just to roast that shit out of it. Nothing can stand the chance to many Flat-Earthers. Besides, they've should believe to Christopher Colombus or they might be forced to go to space. No Once in a story that you like a motherfucker who always says "no" to people who did good things and says "yes" to people who did bad things. No No No! You are not smart, a number of people think that you are the shit who wasted a $20 money to rich people like Steve Jobs or whatever the famous person's bullshit. You just have bad luck, KARMA! KARMA DOES NOT EXIST!